hclfandomcom-20200214-history
HCL 6
Kamloops, British Columbia |previousevent = HCL 5: The Quarter Pounder Finals (with Cheese) |currentevent = HCL 6: Armbar and Grille |followingevent = HCL 7: Guillotine Wolf }} HCL 6: Armbar and Grille was the sixth mixed martial arts event held by the Human Cockfighting League. The event took place on August 12, 2012 from the Amalgamated Pulp Industries Abandoned Paper Mill in Kamloops, British Columbia. This marked the first ever HCL event to take place in Canada. Event This event featured six sanctioned mixed martial arts bouts, all of which consisted of three five-minute rounds. This show featured three semi-finals in the Heavyweight, Light Heavyweight and Welterweight tournaments, respectively. All semi-finalists were fighters who won at HCL 4. The opening fight pitted Derby Mutton against "Dirty" David Duritz. After some hesitation at the start, Mutton was able to knockout the Mississippi homeless drifter with some heavy punches, delivering the finishing blow with a left hook. The next fight featured two more winless fighters, with Montpelier "Monty" Nash and Ishmael Bowerstern nearly going the distance in a very even fight, before Nash dropped Bowerstern with a left hook and jab-cross combo. Referee John Mohandas stopped the fight shortly after that, in a potentially controversial premature stoppage. Juggalo fighter DJ Swollen Nipple had a disappointing debut, as he did not even make it out of the first round. His opponent, Alejandro Sandoval, used dirty boxing and longer reach to strike with power and get the TKO win. The first semi-final of the night saw Teddy "The Bull" Grabowski score a knockout win over Christian Sundance. After attempting to compete with the wrestler Sundance, Grabowski struggled to establish his dominance on the ground. In the end, it was Grabowski's roots, his boxing, that scored the impressive victory. The co-main event proved to be the ground war expected, as heavyweights Albert Munch and Leo Serengeti battled with ground-and-pound and submissions, respectively. However, submissions won out, and though Munch's strikes from the half-guard were powerful, his aggression got the best of him, leaving his arm unprotected on multiple occasions, eventually falling victim to the armbar. The main event of Stuart Peppers vs Wes Blackwell definitely lived up to the hype. These two strikers stood toe to toe and delivered the best from their arsenal with minimal success early on. Blackwell was in trouble early on, downed by several punches and Peppers' trademark left head kick. However, he recovered enough to make it out of the round. Peppers was nearly finished off in the second round, with Blackwell landing multiple superman punches, dropping Peppers with a strong combination. With each fighter dominating one round, the third one was decisive, as Stuart Peppers created enough space to throw his strikes at full power, getting outside of the Canadian's reach, and scoring yet another knockout win with the left head kick. Results * Note 1: These fights are semi-finals in their respective division's tournaments. Bonus awards *'Fight of the Night:' Ishmael Bowerstern vs. Montpelier Nash *'Knockout of the Night:' Teddy Grabowski and Stuart Peppers *'Submission of the Night:' Leo Serengeti External links *Watch HCL 6 on YouTube. *Watch HCL on Hitbox. ----